diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Magier
Datei:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Zwerge | Organisationen = Kirin Tor Rat von Tirisfal Tirisgarde | WoWPedia = Mage | Weiterführende Links = Arkane Magie }} Magier sind zweifelsohne die häufigste Variante unter den Arkanisten, welche Azeroth bevölkern. Sie befassen sich vor allem mit Magie welche Dinge erschaffen oder verändern kann, dies zumeist mit dem Ziel ihren Feinden zu schaden oder ihren Verbündeten die nötige Unterstützung zu liefern.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, S. 57 Einige Magier verfügen über einen mehr oder weniger ausgesprägten "sechsten Sinn", welcher ihnen ermöglicht, magische Störungen zu spüren.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 4''Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 5 Offizielle Klassenbeschreibung "Nur besonders talentierte Schüler mit einer unerschütterlichen Disziplin sind in der Lage, auf dem harten Pfad des Magiers zu bestehen. Die arkane Magie der Magier ist sowohl mächtig als auch gefährlich, weshalb sie nur hingebungsvollen Magiebegabten offenbart wird. Um eine Störung ihrer Zauber zu vermeiden, tragen Magier ausschließlich Stoffrüstungen, die sie mit arkanen Schilden und Verzauberungen verstärken. Feinde halten sich Magier vom Leib, indem sie mächtige Feuersäulen beschwören, die Gegner in der Ferne verbrennen oder ganze Gebiete zur Eruption bringen, um feindliche Gruppen zu versengen. Meister des Eises können Blizzards herbeirufen, die in das Fleisch des Feindes schneiden und ihre Bewegungsfähigkeit einschränken. Falls ein Gegner diesen Angriff dennoch überleben sollte, kann der Magier ihn im Handumdrehen in ein harmloses Schaf verwandeln. Mächtige Magier können sogar Verbesserungen und Portale erschaffen, die den Geist ihrer Verbündeten schärfen und sie sofort an andere Orte auf der ganzen Welt bringen. * '''Fernkampfschaden': Magier können ihr Mana nutzen, um hohen Schaden mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit auszuteilen, müssen jedoch darauf achten, sich selbst nicht zu überanstrengen. * Flächenschaden: Indem sie Eissplitter, Flammensäulen und Wellen arkaner Magie beschwören, können Magier effizient mehrere Feinde auf einmal vernichten. * Kontrolle: Wird ein Magier überrascht, stehen ihm viele Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, um die Kontrolle über das Schlachtfeld zu erlangen. So kann er beispielsweise Feinde einfrieren oder sie in hilflose Tiere verwandeln. * Teleportation: Magier besitzen die Fähigkeit, sich selbst zwischen Städten hin und her zu teleportieren und Nahrung und Wasser überall in der Welt zu beschwören."Offizielle Seite, 7.11.2012 Spezialisierungen Arkan= "Der Arkanmagier ist ein Enthüller von Geheimnissen, der den Zu- und Abfluss unglaublicher mystischer Energien ins Gleichgewicht bringt. Beispielloses Können ist nötig, um die Unbeständigkeit des Universums zu manipulieren. Diese Zauberwirker reizen die Macht des magischen Wissens bis an ihre Grenzen aus und gehen dabei manchmal auch bis an ihre eigenen – was sie zu einem Risiko für alles und jeden um sie herum macht. Wenn sie diese Kunst jedoch beherrschen, können sie einen Schwall unaufhaltsamer Macht auf ihre Gegner loslassen und auffrischende Energien nutzen, um ihren Angriff bis zum Ende der Schlacht fortzusetzen."Klassenvorschau auf Legion, 10.11.2015 |-| Feuer= "Auch wenn alle würdigen Magier unübertroffene Experten im Einsatz von Magie und dieser voll und ganz ergeben sind, sind diejenigen, die die Kräfte des Feuers gemeistert haben, in der Regel ein wenig wagemutiger als die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Zunft. Sehen sie sich einer Bedrohung gegenüber, lassen sie sie kurzerhand in einem famosen Flammensturm aufgehen. Wenn man sein Leben dem eingehenden Studium der feurigen Mächte widmet, ist ein Hang zur Brandstiftung fast unvermeidlich. Daher setzen diese Magier ihre Gegner voller Stolz (und manchmal auch mit großem Vergnügen) in Brand. Hält man ihre Vorliebe, Dingen beim Brennen zuzusehen, jedoch für mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung, so tut man dies auf eigene Gefahr." |-| Frost= "Frostmagier stechen unter ihren Magierkollegen heraus, weil es bei ihrer Magievariante darum geht, die Fähigkeiten ihrer Gegner unter Kontrolle zu halten. Magier, die dem Frost gebieten, setzen ihre Fähigkeiten auf dem Schlachtfeld eiskalt ein und halten ihre Gegner gefangen, um ihnen mit frostigen Zaubern auf den Leib zu rücken. Oftmals kommen ihre Klingen nicht einmal in die Nähe des Zauberwirkers, bevor sie sich im Würgegriff der eisigen Kälte wiederfinden. Der Frostmagier verströmt frostige Zauberkraft, während sich um ihn herum Eiszapfen bilden, die den eisigen Untergang all jener ankündigen, die sich ihm auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenübersehen." Hintergrund Ansehen Zu Zeiten des Zweiten Krieges scheint es bei den Menschen, so Turalyon, üblich gewesen zu sein, Magiern respektvoll gegenüberzustehen; ein Respekt unter den sich auch eine gute Vorsicht angesichts der Macht dieser Zauberer mischte.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 8 Für einige spätere Paladine der Silbernen Hand wiederum war Arkane Magie eher ein notwendiges Übel und sie erachteten Magier als "verdammte Seelen".Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 2 Ausbildung * Alter für eine magische Ausbildung: Bezüglich des Alters der magischen Ausbildung mag es Abweichungen geben, aber anhand der bekannten Beispiele scheint zumindest gesichert, dass eine solche Ausbildung bereits im Kindesalter beginnt. Jaina Prachtmeer wurde im Alter von zehn Jahren nach Dalaran entsandt''Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 2, ihre spätere gnomische Schülerin Kinndy Funkenleuchter galt mit ihren 22 Jahren bei ihrem eigenen Volk ebenfalls noch nicht als volljährig.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 4 * '''Disziplin:' Instrukteur Antheol bestraft ungezogene Lehrlinge mittels Transmutation. Leidtragende sind unter anderem seine Lehrlinge Ralen und Meledor, welche ihn anlügen wollten. * Gefühle: "Aber das Erste, was eine angehende Magierin lernte, war, dass starke Gefühle und Zauberei sich nicht miteinander vertrugen."Teufelskreis, Kap. 3 * Geschichtskenntnisse: Es scheint jeder Zauberer Bruchstücke über den Krieg der Ahnen zu lernen, welcher zu Rhonins Ausbildungszeit, also noch vor der Enthüllung Kalimdors, vielfach über Legenden erzählt wurde.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 10 * Gewandung: Die Auszubildenden in Dalaran trugen ein traditionelles Gewand, welches sie als Schüler auszeichnete.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 7 * Meitres Schriftrollen: Die Fähigkeit, Zauber von Meitres Schriftrollen zu wirken, wurde als bedeutender Meilenstein in der Ausbildung eines jungen Lehrlings angesehen und zur Einschätzung seines Talents genutzt. Eigenarten * Gefühle II: Genn Graumähne zufolge verhielten sich jene, welche ihr Leben dem Arkanen gewidmet hatten, immer ein wenig rätselhaft und zeigten keine erkennbaren Gefühle, keine Furcht, sondern nur einen ruhigen, kalkulierenden Blick. Laut eigener Aussage hatte er nie auch nur einen getroffen, den er mitfühlend hätte nennen können.Der Herr des Rudels, S. 7 * Politik: Hinsichtlich politischer Machenschaften ist zumindest für die Kirin Tor bekannt, dass sich jene nicht ausschließlich auf Zauber beschränken, sondern auch aktiv am politischen Geschehen ihrer Umgebung beteiligt sind und waren - so beispielsweise zur Entschärfung der sogenannten Alterac-Krise nach dem Zweiten Krieg.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 1 * Verschrobenheit: Das 'Klischee des "verschrobenen Magiers" scheint zumindest nicht immer allzuweit von der Realität entfernt: "Lorena kannte nicht viele Zauberer, aber sie alle hatten die Tendenz, hin und wieder in tranceartige Zustände zu verfallen. Doch anders als andere Magier, die oft einen Schlag auf den Kopf benötigten, um die Welt um sich her wieder wahrzunehmen, war Lady Proudmoore meist in der Lage, sich selbst zurück in die Realität zu holen."Teufelskreis, Kap. 8 Zaubersprüche *'Magier': In der Frühzeit der menschlichen Magier, als viele magischen Belange noch nicht völlig verständlich waren und Zauber oftmals großer Mengen an Mana bedurften, wurden Alodi zufolge Edelsteine als "Manaspeicher" angefertigt, um sie für komplexere Zauber nutzen zu können. *'Meitre': Die Schriftrollen des Hochgeborenen Meitre gelten als Grundlage moderner Magie, welche auch Jahrtausende nach dem Krieg der Ahnen von Hochelfen und Menschen benutzt wurden.Aluneth, Teil 5 *'Sauberkeit': Es dürfte einige Zauber geben, welche es Magiern ermöglichen, stets wie frisch aus der Wäsche auszusehen - wenngleich nicht näher bekannt ist, wie mächtig dieser Magier zu sein hat, um solches zu bewerkstelligen, denn "Lady Proudmoores Kleidung strahlte immer wie neu. Lorena vermutete, dass das einer der positiveren Nebeneffekte eines Lebens als mächtige Magierin war."Teufelskreis, Kap. 8 *'Unterschiedliche Zaubersprüche': Zaubersprüche unterscheiden sich, in den kleinen Feinheiten, von Magier zu Magier und, so man sensibel genug dafür ist, kann man diese Unterschiede aufspüren. Bekannte Magier * Bild:IconSmall Aegwynn.gif Aegwynn †''Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 73 * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Ansirem Runenweber * Bild:IconSmall Antonidas.gif Antonidas †Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos/The Frozen Throne * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Nielas Aran † * Bild:IconSmall Khadgar.gif Khadgar * Bild:IconSmall Medivh.gif Medivh * Bild:IconSmall Jaina.gif Jaina Prachtmeer * Datei:IconSmall Rhonin.gif Rhonin †Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges'' * Bild:IconSmall Kael'thas.gif Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer †''Ultimate Visual Guide'', S. 147 Galerie Arkanmagier.jpg|Arkan Feuermagier.jpg|Feuer Frostmagier.jpg|Frost Siehe auch * 16px Klassenhalle: Halle des Wächters * 16px Artefaktwaffen * 16px Archiv der Tirisgarde Anmerkungen Kategorie:Magier